Currently, in the fields of electronics, computers, communication and electrics, a working frequency of an equipment (in particular, a carrier-class data communication equipment) becomes higher and higher, and meanwhile, power consumption and heat of the equipment also are increased more and more. Electronic components (particularly the chip) in the equipment have a strict requirement on temperature, and over-temperature may cause a service abnormity, shortening of service life of the equipment and even direct damage to the equipment. In thermal design, in order to meet a heat dissipation requirement of a system and to improve reliability, the system is usually provided with multiple high-power fans. Nowadays, many systems are provided with tens of and even dozens of fans. Use of multiple fans solves the heat dissipation problem of the systems, but brings new problems. First of all, power consumption of the fans is increased, and heat produced by the fans is also increased, so that heat of the whole system is increased. In addition, too much noise may be produced by the fans of high-speed rotation.
A method for solving power consumption and noise problems of the fans is mainly to control rotating speeds of the fans. Current researches still focus on control over individual fans and design of a fan control circuit. A unified speed regulation method is adopted for controlling multiple fans in a system at present. The problem is that power consumption and heat dissipation conditions at each position in the system are different and dynamically change. In an existing fan control solution, rotating speeds of the fans are regulated according to the highest temperature in the system as a reference, and thus all the fans work at the same rotating speed. Some fans unnecessarily work in a high-speed state, which increases the power consumption and noise of the system and brings adverse impact on the service life of the fans.